wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroism
: '' "In my opinion, actual heroism, like actual love, is a messy, painful, vulnerable business." '' : ―John Green 'Heroism '''is the twelfth episode of the third season of ''Wilfred. Synopsis Ryan is put in danger as Wilfred pursues the path to valor. Plot Ryan is going for a run when he sees Drew for the first time in a while. Drew points out this fact, jokingly saying that Ryan must have been avoiding them much to Ryan's discomfort. Drew mentions how he and Jenna are currently looking into home security systems after Jenna heard about a few break-ins. He asks Ryan to talk her out of the idea as it will cost them a couple thousand dollars if they actually go through with it. Throughout this entire interaction, Wilfred is trying to intimidate a bird only to cower in fear when it almost touches him. Wilfred is complaining to Ryan about how he needs to toughen up because otherwise he wont be able to protect the property. Ryan says he won't have to worry about that much longer because of the new security system leaving Wilfred believing that he won't have any use one it's installed. Afraid of being labeled a coward, Wilfred asks Ryan to do the same as Drew requested him to do earlier but Ryan declines as his rediscovered feelings for Jenna would complicate things. When leaving his house, Ryan sees Jenna unloading groceries and quickly leaves out the back door. He sees Wilfred who had done the same thing to avoid pigeons. The two go for a walk and Wilfred begins having trouble pooping. He asks Ryan to go look at a poster that was pasted on a tree only for Ryan to discover that Wilfred put up a flier announcing that Ryan is starting a neighborhood watch committee. Ryan returns home to meet a man named Alan who is there for the meeting. Jenna comes over eager to join too and Alan politely leaves the group because he has feelings for Jenna. Ryan tries to end the committee but Jenna simply won't allow it; the group is just the two of them now. Ryan walks down his basement stairs, angry at Wilfred for starting this whole thing which will mean he has to spend two hours a day alone with Jenna. Wilfred is having an argument with Bear about his cowardice and begins crying once he hurts himself putting a fake badge on his chest. The committee (plus Wilfred) are walking and discussing what to do about crime in the neighborhood. Jenna admits that the reason she has started having these worries is because she and Drew have started trying to have a baby. Their neighbor Margo calls hi to them and tries to cross the street to engage in conversation but Wilfred spots a car driving on the road and misjudges its distance, tackling Margo to the ground in order to "save" her. Angry about his failed attempt of heroism, Wilfred turns his badge over to Ryan. In the middle of the night, Ryan hears a loud crash and goes downstairs to hit the invader with a bat only to find that the burglar is just Wilfred who tried to stage a crime to become a hero. Ryan falls and knocks his head on the floor. While Ryan lies there in pain, Wilfred tries his best to call 911 repeatedly failing to do so. Jenna comes over having heard the noise and finds Ryan on the floor. Jenna calls the cops and offers to stay with Ryan for the night since he may have a concussion. Wilfred comes over and Jenna starts commenting on how Wilfred seems scared indicated by his constant shaking and whimpering. Jenna is putting Ryan to bed and she decides that considering what just happened to Ryan, she will definitely be installing a security system. She begins demonstrating pressure points to Ryan, at one point grabbing his face with her hands, making Ryan uncomfortable. He instructs Jenna to leave sternly asserting that he is fine and just wants to go to sleep. Ryan is in his house alone when he spots Jenna's house on fire through his window. Running outside to help, he is told that WIlfred is still in the house and goes inside to rescue him. Wilfred admits to setting the fire to save Jenna to be a hero. When Ryan asks why Wilfred is so set on being a hero, Wilfred starts explaining that Jenna has been paranoid lately and he just wanted to make her feel safe. Ryan identifies with this realizing that he should have been there for Jenna rather than avoiding her for so long. Jenna is in Ryan's house thanking him for saving Wilfred. She then tries to leave to spend the night at Alan's place having noticed Ryan's behavior the past night. She tells Ryan that maybe her and Drew will just try to find a safer neighborhood but Ryan points out her paranoia and she admits to something being wrong. Ryan shares his own experien Hence with sadness and Jenna, being moved by his compassion, begins to kiss him before hastily leaving his place. In the credits scene, Ryan is in his basement with Wilfred seemingly mystified by the previous occurrence. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew * Randee Heller as Margot Co-Starring * Kyle Mooney as Alan * Roderick McCarthy as Cop Category:US Episodes